Talk:Orochimaru's Juinjutsu
Enhanced Kenkei Genkai Abilities Does the cursed seal in level 2 enhance the sharingan's abilities or not? If it does what does it enhance? Cooltamerboy 07:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC). The Curse Seal 2 enhances the Sharingan's "Genjutsu" ability. At least, its ability to counter Genjutsu. Sasuke used the CS2 to break out of Itachi's Tsukuyomi Genjutsu. He also used the CS2 to counter and reverse Orochimaru's "Soul Transfer Dimension" Genjutsu (like what Itachi did to Kurunai). Though that could have been a Ninjutsu, in which chase the CS2 also enhances the Sharingan's "Jutsu Analyzing" ability. =) Could it enhance his sharingan's (without the genjutsu abilitity) other abilities or not? If you mean can the CS2 enhance the Sharingan's ability to see chakra (Sasuke vs. Deidara), the ability to predict an opponent's movements (pick any Sasuke fight), and the ability to analyze and copy Jutsus (a maybe against Oro), then I'd say yes. In terms of enhancing the Sharingan's eye genjutsu abilities, the CS2 definitely does that. Does the cursed seal 2 make the sharingan more powerful or not? Well, judging from the Sound 4 and Kimimaru, all their abilities were enhanced/more powerful when activating their CS2. So ya, I can't see why Sasuke's Sharingan abilities wouldn't be enhanced/more powerful as well, based on his past fights. If you want to see how a Cursed Seal affects the Sharingan in stages, check out the Naruto v Sasuke fight at the Valley of the End. Sasuke's Sharingan gets progressively stronger throughout the fight w/ Naruto, and that comes from 1st fully developing it, then activating level 1, and finally level 2. Just before each stage(when Naruto bested him) he comments on his inability to counter Naruto, then afterwords says how much better it is.Memsochet 14:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal part of Orochimaru's power Does the cursed seal use any part of orochimaru's power, and was orochimaru absorbed into the cursed seal or sasuke? Cooltamerboy 15:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC). :No, although the Cursed Seals are linked to Orochimaru, they do not seem to use his power. :Orochimaru was "absorbed" into Sasuke's body. The Cursed Seal had nothing to do with it (except for, possibly, making the planned take-over easier). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Didn't the cursed get more powerful when orochimaru was absorbed. And how do you mean by linked to orochimaru? And how did orochimaru refine the enzyme to make it cursed seal? Cooltamerboy 16:29, 25 March 2009 (UTC). :No. Orochimaru can at the very least make the Cursed Seals hurt. No-one knows. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Kabuto Kabuto can do this too, don´t he? Because he used on Team Guren --Nara Shikamaru (talk) 01:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Since we haven't actually seen him perform the technique we can't list him. Team Guren came from a prison where most prisoners had a cursed seal. Jacce | Talk 04:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) disadvantages if the curse mark does erode the user's mind and body, has there been a person that has been an example of that? :Sasuke for one, and Tayuya mentioned during sound fours fight against Sasuke that the seal has eaten away much of their free will. Jacce | Talk 04:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call this a disadvantage, though. In fact, it's basically what the Cursed Seal is for. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Split up I was thinking of creating a kekkei genkai page for Jūgo, and splitting off some of the information from here. Simant (talk) 05:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wearers Does it say in some book that Bakuto and Tetsuru had a cursed seal? They came from the southern prison, so it seams unlikely to me. Jacce | Talk | 09:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Variations image So uh, you guys really see the aspect of color as a more important factor that to the missing 2 front line variations in the manga image. For example the lack of detail on the arms of two of the remaining variations and missing facial details... but if thats what you guys want. SimAnt 21:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :To be fair and honest, I remember you reverting the image change once but I didn't know it was for the reason you stated that the manga image was kept. But it's a good thing that we have slideshow function yes?--Cerez365™ 21:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) workings Does not this give also regenerative abilities by speeding up the cell reproduction ? Also is not the notable change in personality attributed to Orochimaru's chakra ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :When did they show regernerative abilities O.o? And that last bit could be because of Jūgō.--Cerez365™ 23:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's wing grew back and after he lost CS he had to go and fix/heal his wounds. With CS it seems he healed faster. Killer B almost killed him because he had no CS, also Karin had to heal him often. In part 1 and part 2 before Itachi removed it, he seemed ... invincible. Like Naruto's hits with Kyubi chakra doing almost nothing to him. Also something about Cursed Seal and regeneration was mentioned in anime. --Elveonora (talk) 23:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :When did his wings grow back? In chapter 358 he lost one, which was replaced with snakes in the next chapter. During his fight against Itachi Sasuke only showed one wing, which was burned by Amateratsu in chapter 390. In the remaining chapters until Orochi is sealed, no wings are seen when he is in level 2. In chapter 365 he mentions that having absorbed Orochi increased his healing powers. Jacce | Talk | 08:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You are right, I'm sorry. Thought both wings showed up later. Buth should not it grow back when he used Body Shedding ? --Elveonora (talk) 20:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :From what I can see: he has only one wing that is hit by Amateratsu in chapter 390, just before he is using body shedding. He continuous to use the cursed seal level 2 in chapter 390-392, until Orochi is sealed in the end of chapter 392, but I don't see any wings. Jacce | Talk | 20:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Related to Sage Mode Is it somehow related then ? (as of latest chapter) Jugo's clan has power to draw on Natural Energy. This is made from Jugo's body, so basically Cursed Mark = pseudo-Sage Mode ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Interesting theory. The only problem I have with it is that the article (as well as some characters) have said that the seal just forces chakra from the user's body, which contradicts what Jugo does. Maybe it's only the first level that does that but not the second? (talk) 17:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC)